ReAct
|singers = Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Len, and Kagamine Rin |producers = Kurousa-P (music, lyrics) * Ichiyou Moka (illustration) * Maku (background illustration) * Mienohito (movie) |links = }} Background "ReAct" is an original song by Kurousa-P. It is the sequel to "ACUTE" and tells the events that transpire in Miku's life afterwards. The song starts with the ACUTE's melody in piano along some scenes of the previous PV. The songs starts, showing Miku in a hospital. She survived her attempt of suicide and is in recovery after the incident. There she meets Len. Len attempts to help her, but to no avail. Miku is already aware of the relationship between Rin and Len and does not wish for history to repeat itself. Her memories of ACUTE haunt her and she is still wearing the ring that KAITO gave her. Rin, at first, believed that eventually the situation would be resolved quickly. However, the more Len's involvement of trying to help Miku lingers, the more Rin becomes impatient and jealous. Miku is incapable of freeing herself from the past as she still has an attachment to Luka and she is still in love with KAITO (wearing her engagement ring as proof). She does not know how to smile anymore and she does not accept Len's help because she does not want any more people involved. On the other hand Rin is about to repeat the same mistake that Miku made in ACUTE in order to get Len to notice her, suicide. In a final confrontation between Len and Miku on the hospital's roof, Miku glimpses Rin approaching with a knife in her hands, confirming her suspicions. Seeing that the story is repeating again Miku finally reveals what happened in ACUTE. She tells Rin not to make the same mistake she did. Then Rin hugs Miku crying, and Miku for the first time smiles in the whole PV. Finally the PV's end shows KAITO in a wheelchair along with Luka, confirming that he was attacked by Miku and survived too; because she was traumatized for so long, Miku now believes that she has nowhere to go, and she can never love anyone again. Also, the PV shows Rin and Len together in the end as well leaving ReAct in a seemingly "happy ending." This song has entered the Hall of Fame. It is featured in the albums Slackline and Vocalocluster, 5th ANNIVERSARY BEST, Kurousa Works feat.初音ミク -黒うさP作品集-. Lyrics IMPORTANT NOTE: Words that are italicized are not spoken but rather appear on screen in the PV. Derivatives , , Retsu |producers = Kurenai (mixing), mallory (encode) |categories = Human Cover |links = nn sm14358196 }} Other Media Appearances Literatures A novel based on this song was released on November 27, 2014 from PHP Institute, Inc. The preceding story, ACUTE, had been novelized on July 26, 2014. Gallery ReAct novel promo.jpg|Promotional artwork for the novel ReAct. External links Official Unofficial Category:Original songs Category:Japanese songs Category:Japanese trio songs Category:Songs featuring Hatsune Miku Category:Songs featuring Kagamine Len Category:Songs featuring Kagamine Rin